You Make Me Wanna Die
by Mireba-chan
Summary: Arrachée à sa vie banale de lycéenne, Sakura se voit forcée de suivre les hommes qui l'ont prise en otage. Quand la méfiance est de prime, que la trahison ne laisse aucun répit. Que la souffrance laisse place à la passion. Mais jusqu'à quel prix? UA...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: Il est clairement évident que si j'étais Masashi Kishimoto, le manga serait terminé. Or, je ne le suis pas. Ouf.

**Couples**: SasuSaku principalement, mais autres couples développés dont KibaIno, NaruHina, TemaShika et d'autres possibles, les habituels en somme. UA, Peut-être OOC selon la manière dont l'histoire se déroulera.

Yo-yo-yo-yoboseooooooo ! (j'vous assure pourtant j'ai décuvé du nouvel an -_-) kencha na bien tout le monde ? :) en ce beau dimanche de printemps (ben oui les saisons sont un peu inversées) je publie une nouvelle fiction ! Ceci en est le prologue, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et surtout que ça vous donnera envie de poursuivre l'histoire après.

Aussi, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2011 avec plein de bonheur, de la joie, de la réussite et bliblablu… Discours habituel et qui n'évolue pas, mais c'est dans les bonnes mœurs de tout le monde x'D je serais encore au rendez-vous pour vous faire pseudo-rêver :D

Sur ce, place au prologue. (je précise que la mise en forme est différente de ce que je fais habituellement, le reste ne change pas, c'est la même façon d'écrire.)

_**

* * *

**_

_**You Make Me Wanna Die.**_

Un son. Un bruit infime, presque inexistant. Un faible déclic, dans le silence étourdissant dans lequel j'étais plongée. Déjà, ce silence était à vous glacer le sang. Alors lorsque je sentis doucement le canon du revolver braqué sur ma tempe, ce fut tout mon corps qui se figea. Ma respiration s'intensifia, tandis que mon pouls décèlerait lentement, chose paradoxale en somme. Oui, c'était illogique en soi, mais la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais l'était tout autant. La bile me montait au palais, j'en sentais le goût amer dans ma bouche mais pour rien au monde je n'avais le droit de rendre mon petit déjeuner. Pas là, pas dans ces circonstances. Une peur sourde montait en moi, j'avais l'impression qu'au moindre clignement de paupière, qu'au moindre affaissement de mes épaules, la détente se presserait et tout serait fini. Terminé. Au fond, je ne savais même pas si je voulais que tout se finisse. Ou d'une autre façon du moins.

_Mourir_… ici ? Tout, tout paraissait tellement irréel que je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir. Comment agir surtout. J'eus à peine le temps de serrer les poings pour m'empêcher de crier que la pression de l'arme s'accentua légèrement, m'infligeant un peu plus de terreur. Les sanglots étaient coincés dans ma gorge, et je décalais de quelques centimètres mon regard vers l'homme qui se trouvait en face de moi. Le calme dont il faisait preuve n'était pas inquiétant, mais plutôt… _angoissant_. Ses yeux me fixaient sans compassion particulière, comme si ma simple existence lui importait peu. Mais après tout, je n'étais qu'une otage parmi tant d'autres.

_Otage_. Ce mot m'effrayait peu, je crois bien que je ne réalisais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Plongée dans ce regard d'encre qui ne faisait qu'accroître ce sentiment de terreur, plus rien n'existait. Comme si la mort était déjà en face de moi. Son regard ne cillait pas, peut-être même qu'il ne me regardait pas en réalité. Il me traversait, comme le regard des autres à mon égard. Etais-je donc transparente ? Si transparente que prendre ma vie n'avait pas d'importance ? Incapable de supporter ses prunelles plus longtemps, je baissais les yeux et esquissais un léger mouvement de la tête. Ce seul geste suffit à alerter celui qui tenait son arme et je sentis brusquement une main se poser sur mon épaule, manquant de me faire crier sur le coup. Les yeux écarquillés, fixant le sol avec tellement d'intensité que mes yeux me brûlaient, je sentis doucement un souffle dans ma nuque, un souffle chaud qui pourtant me parut glacial au contact de ma peau. Et mon cœur cessa de battre au même moment.

« Je te déconseille de bouger, si tu ne veux pas que je tire. »

A cet instant précis, je ne sus exactement ce qui plongea mon esprit dans une peur incommensurable. Sa voix, pourtant claire, assurée, sans que l'on puisse réellement ressentir une menace, ou le fait que son arme était toujours pointée sur moi. Non, il venait clairement de me menacer. Mes pensées s'entrechoquaient, se confondaient, cherchant à élucider à chaque fois la même question. _Pourquoi_… me trouvais-je _ici_ ? Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter cela ? Etait-ce une sorte de punition, un quelconque châtiment divin ? D'habitude perspicace, j'étais pourtant bien incapable de réfléchir à l'heure actuelle.

Seule, j'étais définitivement _seule_. A la merci de ces types, qui n'avaient même pas pris la peine de cacher leur visage. A croire qu'ils étaient sûrs de leur coup. Oui, sans doute. Tout comme il était évident qu'ils allaient réussir. La panique me rongeait, me consumait à petit feu. Et si je ne finissais pas exécutée, nul doute que j'allais finir par dépérir sous la terreur. Oui. Le méritais-je réellement ? Je n'en étais pas sûre, ou du moins j'essayais de m'en convaincre. Non je ne le méritais pas. Personne ne mérite de se retrouver dans cette situation. Il faut juste se dire que cela fait partie des aléas de la vie sans doute. Au moins, ça évite de se torturer l'esprit à essayer de comprendre… ce que l'on fait là.

Le silence qui régnait ne faisait qu'accentuer ce sentiment de crainte, mêlée à ce que je pourrais apparenter à de l'_excitation_. Une sorte d'adrénaline qui parcourt vos veines pour mieux vous plonger dans un état d'hébétude. Dans un état second. Mon cœur effectuait des soubresauts dans ma poitrine, comme s'il cherchait à occuper mon esprit par une espèce de symphonie chaotique, une symphonie de _mort_. J'avais au moins la conviction que mon cerveau continuait à être irrigué, qu'il me restait un semblant de lucidité. Consciente de la réalité, mais aussi en proie aux doutes qui m'assaillaient. Allais-je mourir ? Ou m'épargneraient-ils ? Quelqu'un avait-il déjà été _tué_ ?

Trop de questions qui me laissait penser que mon cerveau n'allait pas tarder à surchauffer, mais j'étais forcée de réfléchir aussi à cela. Même si l'égoïsme était de prime ici, je ne pouvais ignorer que des vies autres que la mienne étaient en jeu. Ce n'était même pas envisageable. Aussi solitaire que je sois, j'avais un fond d'_humanité_ qui n'était pas à exclure, surtout maintenant. Il n'y avait pas que moi qui étais prise en otage, question de survie ou non, il n'y avait pas que _moi_.

« Arrête ça, lança une voix grave derrière moi. Tuer cette gamine ne nous apporterait que des ennuis.

— Si on ne peut même plus s'amuser, marmonna la voix à mon oreille.

— T'es pas là pour t'amuser, rétorqua son interlocuteur. Enlève ton arme. »

A peine ces mots prononcés, je sentis le canon du revolver se décoller de ma tempe et l'homme se redresser, non sans émettre un soupir de mécontentement. Malgré le faible soulagement que je ressentais, je demeurais apeurée. Je n'étais qu'une _gamine_. Qu'une sorte d'amusement pour eux. Un _jouet_, un jouet qu'ils manipulaient à leur guise. A cette simple pensée, un haut-le-cœur me saisit violemment au ventre, et je fermais les yeux, me forçant à déglutir du mieux que je le pouvais. Mes mains, mon corps étaient secoués de spasmes presque imperceptibles, j'avais l'impression qu'un froid engourdissant s'emparait de moi alors que le sang battait à mes oreilles. Il aurait _pu_ tirer. Il a _failli_ tirer. Voilà un bien grand écart entre ces deux termes, aussi proches et aussi contradictoires l'un que l'autre. Je ne me rabaissais pas pour autant à remercier celui qui était intervenu, car dans le fond, je l'aurais remercié de quoi ? De m'avoir sauvée ? Ce que je vivais était presque pire que la mort, ce n'était que de la torture mentale pure et simple. _Violente_ et _amère_.

« On s'emmerde, lâcha la voix de celui qui m'avait menacée. Ils foutent quoi bordel, et pourquoi on doit se coltiner ce sale boulot ?

— Les ordres sont les ordres. Si tu n'es pas content, tu peux toujours te casser, ça nous évitera des emmerdes inutiles.

— Je te demande pardon ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ait décidé de venir ici m'occuper de ces deux là je te signale ! Ils nous servent à rien, alors pourquoi on continue de les surveiller ?

— Tu veux peut-être qu'on les laisse partir bien gentiment ? répondit une voix sifflante à ma gauche.

— Calmez-vous tous les deux, intervint l'homme à la voix grave. Hidan, sors donc te changer les idées, je ne supporte plus de t'entendre de plaindre. Et toi Deidara tu te calmes aussi. »

Un juron étouffé se fit entendre dans la pièce et le claquement d'une porte retentit avec fracas, pour laisser à nouveau la place au silence salvateur que je commençais à chérir. Les entendre parler ne faisait qu'augmenter mon sentiment d'impuissance, eux étant au nombre de trois qui plus est armés, donc largement en position de force vis-à-vis de nous. Sans oser faire le moindre mouvement qui pourrait leur paraître suspicieux, je tournais très légèrement mon visage pour poser mes yeux vers l'autre otage présent dans la pièce. Son regard était alarmé, terrifié, les yeux rougis parce qu'il avait gémit et pleuré dès lors qu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce. Je le savais vulnérable, peut-être plus que moi qui avait pourtant plusieurs années de moins que lui. Son regard exprimait une sorte de culpabilité aussi, peut-être du fait que c'était à cause de lui si je m'étais retrouvée captive moi aussi. De quoi pouvais-je le blâmer ? De m'avoir obligée à venir ici, dans cette banque située en plein cœur de Tokyo ?

Il n'était _pas_ fautif, en rien. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qu'il allait arriver, exceptés ceux qui en étaient les inquisiteurs. Dans l'espoir de le rassurer ne serait-ce qu'un peu, je clignais des yeux tout en esquissant ce que je voulais être un sourire rassérénant. Pour qu'il comprenne que « tout allait _bien_ ». Ce que je voulus être un sourire se transforma en une sorte de grimace, mes lèvres n'arrivaient pas à s'étirer comme je l'aurais souhaité et je le vis hocher imperceptiblement de la tête, comme pour me répondre qu'il avait compris. Notre premier échange visuel depuis le début de cet enfer. D'un seul coup, je me sentais un peu apaisée, peut-être parce que je cherchais à me rassurer moi-même en croisant son regard. C'est là que je me sentis nettement observée et un frisson de terreur parcourut rapidement mon échine, comme si de fines aiguilles picotaient ma peau les unes après les autres.

Le temps de réagir et une main m'attrapa la joue sans douceur particulière, m'obligeant à planter mon regard dans le sien. Les prunelles marrons me dévisageaient comme si j'étais un vulgaire morceau de viande, de la chair qui n'attendait que d'être happée par les mains d'un boucher. Il me scruta longuement, comme si il cherchait par n'importe quel moyen à sonder mon esprit. Peut-être avait-il cru que j'avais échangé une phrase par la simple articulation de mes lèvres, à moins qu'il me pensait tout simplement télépathe. _Grossière_ erreur, je ne l'étais pas. Néanmoins, son regard exprimait une certaine douceur, pas non plus de la pitié mais plutôt quelque chose qui s'apparentait à de la gentillesse. Sans le vouloir réellement, mes joues s'empourprèrent devant l'intensité de son regard, j'avais l'impression d'être mise à nue. Ce n'était pas qu'une impression, vu l'espèce de désir que je lisais dans son expression. Il me regardait avec _envie_, et ce n'en était que plus déstabilisant. Un léger sourire s'étira sur la commissure de ses lèvres et je le vis s'humecter ses dernières tout en ne cessant de me lorgner.

« Très beaux yeux verts, finit-il par murmurer délicatement. »

Je crus alors que ma respiration s'était brusquement coupée, mais il me lâcha doucement en effleurant ma peau de ses longs doigts fins. J'avais la nette sensation que ma peau était chauffée à blanc, à croire que ses doigts exerçaient une quelconque attraction malsaine sur moi. Là, je commençais à avoir peur d'autre chose que la mort. Une larme se forma au coin de mon œil droit et sans que je ne puisse la retenir, elle coula finement le long de l'arrête de mon nez, pour glisser jusqu'à ma lèvre supérieure. L'eau salée s'infiltra malgré moi à l'intérieur de ma bouche, me donnant davantage envie de vomir.

« Calme tes ardeurs Casanova, intervint le même homme à la voix grave.

— J'ai cru la voir parler avec ce vieux. Tu ne vas pas me reprocher de faire gaffe tout de même ?

— Non, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en profiter non plus. Laisse-là tranquille.

— C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Si on n'a même plus le droit de dire à une fille qu'elle a de beaux yeux… »

Je me retins d'inspirer pour ne pas émettre de son et ravalais mes sanglots qui menaçaient à tout moment de surgir. Il ne le fallait absolument pas, je devais impérativement garder la tête haute et l'esprit clair. Déjà, cette satanée larme n'était qu'une preuve de la peur lourde que je ressentais, et c'était une erreur de calcul de ma part. Bizarrement, je me sentais toujours épiée et c'est là que je compris que ce n'était pas le type aux yeux marrons qui me regardait depuis tout à l'heure. Non. Avec difficulté certes, je posais mon regard dans le sien avec incompréhension, mais je ne reçus que du vide de sa part. C'était le même regard calme, imperturbable. Angoissant. Des yeux d'un noir profond, si bien que j'avais l'impression de me plonger dans le _néant_ que représentait _ses_ yeux. Aucune expression ne se dépeignait dans son regard, ni même sur son visage. Mais cette fois, je ne me laissais pas désarmer et l'affrontais sans sourciller, n'ayant de toute manière pas la force de détourner mes prunelles des siennes. Aucune force, mais aucune _volonté_ surtout. Il paraissait jeune, peut-être légèrement plus âgé que moi. Son regard était bien trop attractif pour que je puisse avoir le temps de le dévisager. Continuant de le fixer comme il le faisait avec moi, je laissais mon esprit se remémorer mes souvenirs jusqu'à la raison de ma présence dans cette pièce. Et si le temps me semblait _interminable_ depuis que notre enfer avait débuté, là, plongée dans ce néant qui ne cessait de me transpercer, j'avais l'impression qu'il s'était tout simplement _arrêté_.

_« Et si on me demandait aujourd'hui d'exprimer le sentiment que j'ai ressenti quand je t'ai rencontré, sans équivoque, je crois que je serais incapable de répondre. »_

_

* * *

_

Alors ? Vous aurez compris qui est le protagoniste final, c'est clair que même pas besoin de mentionner son nom -_-

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce prélude, je sens que je vais prendre beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fiction qui a certes un côté un peu sombre, mais qui peut donner quelque chose de bien selon la manière dont je la tournerai.

Reviews ? A votre aise nobles gens ) vous me connaissez trop bien maintenant pour que j'ai à rajouter quelque chose.

Littérairement vôtre et ce depuis toujours, je vous embrasse, Mireba-chan de surcroît.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous? Moi ni trop mal ni trop bien, mis à part le fait que je reste profondément verte pour le SM town... J'espère que parmi celles qui ont eu des places vous saurez en profiter à FOND, vous avez même plutôt intérêt à le faire ^^'

Voici donc le chapitre deux de cette fiction, dont je m'excuse pour le retard assez conséquent. A la base, cela fait un bail qu'il est écrit mais Hina (du site français français) étant ma correctrice je me devais d'attendre pour le publier, sauf qu'elle m'a prévenu que la batterie de son pc était morte donc voilà, je le publie tel quel mais il sera sans doute modifié par la suite. J'aurais voulu vous proposer le prochain chapitre de **Parce qu'à l'indifférence je préfère la haine** mais faute de temps étant donné que je bosse, il risque d'avoir du retard. Néanmoins je vais tout faire pour accélérer la cadence ;)

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

_**Aiiko S**_ : ma Aiiko :B merci pour ta review. En effet, il y avait bien un moment SasoSaku :p et crois-moi il y en aura d'autres encore, pour ton plus grand plaisir ;D j'espère que tu aimeras encore la suite. Gros bisous.

_**Grandamanga**_ : hé ! Un énorme merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir :) j'espère que j'arriverai encore à dépeindre les émotions de Sakura comme tu l'aimes !

_**Fan2sasu**_ : xD tu m'as bien fait rire merci ! Contente que le début t'ait plu, et pour Hidan haha contente alors :'D

Sur ce, je laisse la place à la lecture !

* * *

« Deidara, surtout tu serres bien leurs liens, je ne veux pas être obligé d'en tuer un sous prétexte qu'il aura essayé de s'échapper.

_— _Tu me prends pour un idiot ou quoi ? répliqua la voix dans mon dos. Voilà, désolé si ça te fait mal, mais je n'ai pas tellement le choix ma belle.

_—_Et arrêtes de converser avec eux bordel, je ne t'ai pas demandé de rester pour leur tenir compagnie. »

Un profond soupir ennuyé se fit entendre du dit Deidara, et il me frôla légèrement en s'écartant de moi. Mains liées, agenouillée sur le carrelage froid de la pièce, j'attendais. Je ne savais exactement quoi mais c'était l'unique chose que je pouvais faire dans ma situation. _Espérer_ que quelqu'un vienne nous sauver, ou tout simplement attendre qu'ils nous tuent. A côté de moi, l'autre otage tremblait toujours autant, reniflant par moment. La raison pour laquelle ils nous avaient placés côte à côte m'échappait, je n'avais fait qu'exécuter leur ordre de me lever et de rejoindre mon comparse.

Aucune peur ne m'avait saisie lorsque cet homme s'était approché de moi pour m'attacher les poignets, me demandant de me tenir tranquille d'une voix presque doucereuse. Si je n'avais pas gardé ma lucidité, j'aurais presque pu éprouver de la compassion envers lui. Seulement seul un sentiment de _haine_ emplissait mon esprit, de la haine et rien d'autre. Je n'étais pas du genre à haïr aussi facilement, disons même que j'étais assez naïve, mais pour eux je n'avais aucun besoin de me forcer. La lumière était sombre, je devais me concentrer pour réussir à y voir clair. La mâchoire serrée, mon regard balaya rapidement la pièce, prenant soin de ne pas croiser des prunelles inopportunes qui me plongeraient sans nul doute à nouveau dans mon mutisme.

Celui que je reconnus comme l'homme au regard d'encre était appuyé contre la porte, bras croisés et paupières closes, comme s'il profitait de l'atmosphère pour profiter d'un quelconque repos. A sa droite se trouvait le blond qui m'avait entravée par ces liens, assis avec nonchalance sur le bureau et fixant le plafond en sifflotant. Je n'avais guère envie de prononcer son prénom dans ma tête, cela me donnait davantage l'envie de vomir qu'autre chose. Un autre blond, assis par terre en face de nous me donnait l'impression de s'ennuyer à mourir, triturant ses doigts sans relâche. Lui aussi, me paraissait plutôt jeune… Et enfin, celui qui avait réussi à m'arracher une seule larme était assis dans le fauteuil, fixant un point au hasard. Bien vite, je détachais mon attention de sa personne, souhaitant peu expérimenter à nouveau le contact de sa main, mais surtout de ses yeux sur moi. Il m'avait bien trop effrayée, et être à nouveau confrontée à ses prunelles à la lueur malsaine était de loin la dernière chose que je désirais.

Quatre hommes donc, probablement tous armés. Inutile d'essayer de tenter quelque chose en effet, c'était peine perdu d'avance, à moins de désirer une mort rapide et quelque peu _prématurée_. Parce qu'il était évident qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à nous abattre sans la moindre pitié, sans éprouver le moindre remord. Dans le fond, pourquoi en éprouveraient-ils ? Si c'était le cas aucun d'eux ne se trouverait ici. Levant les yeux, je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée sur le mur et mon cœur rata un léger battement sur le moment. A peine deux heures que l'enfer avait débuté… Pour moi, chaque minute, chaque seconde presque me semblait interminable. Exactement comme lorsque j'étais plongée dans le regard ténébreux de celui appuyé contre le mur.

Intérieurement, je priais pour que le temps défile le plus rapidement possible. Rester dans cette pièce représentait à la fois une torture aussi bien physique que mentale à mes yeux, c'était tout simplement _inhumain_ que d'oser infliger cela à quelqu'un. Mes genoux commençaient à devenir douloureux sous la pression de mon poids, ma gorge était sèche, j'avais terriblement soif. Et savoir que mon voisin se trouvait dans un état pire que moi me rendait nerveuse, j'avais presque plus peur pour lui que pour ma propre vie, chose qui pouvait paraître incompréhensible pour certains. Sa peur était si palpable que cela m'effrayait. Puis un soupir attira subitement mon attention et je gardais mon regard rivé sur le sol, tâchant de ne pas me faire remarquer. Je ne le devais sous aucun prétexte, à moins de vouloir signer mon arrêt de mort.

« Au fait, j'espère qu'Itachi ne compte pas nous faire passer la nuit ici. Il est déjà presque six heures je vous signale, et même si personne n'a remarqué notre présence ce serait pas mal de pas trop tarder non ?

_— _Hum, je suis d'accord avec lui, lâcha la voix de ce Deidara. Sasuke, tu pourrais pas aller voir ton frère et lui demander ce qu'il a prévu de faire ?

_— _Tu sais bien que Sasuke ne fera pas ce que tu lui demandes Deidara, murmura celui que je reconnus comme l'homme aux yeux marrons. Itachi a du te donner des instructions pourtant non ?

_— _Ça sert à rien de s'en prendre à lui, rétorqua une autre voix. Sasori, pourquoi tu veux pas admettre plutôt l'idée que tu trouvais absurde l'idée de venir ici ? »

Soudain, un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce, me faisant sursauter et arrachant un léger glapissement à mon voisin. Inutile de relever la tête pour regarder la scène, j'avais déjà compris mais seulement je n'en revenais pas. Leur discussion était-elle devenue à ce point houleuse pour en arriver à se battre ? Non, je n'avais pas entendu de cri de fureur ni de douleur. On aurait dit davantage le genre de bruit que l'on entend lorsque l'on plaque brutalement quelqu'un contre un mur, en l'occurrence c'était sans doute ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais peu m'importait le fait qu'ils soient en désaccord, une seule pensée avait traversé mon esprit. Ceci, était sans doute l'unique occasion de pouvoir échanger quelques brèves paroles avec mon banquier, Ebisu-san. _La seule_. Tournant très légèrement mon visage vers lui, j'ouvrais à peine mes lèvres, juste suffisamment pour pouvoir lui souffler quelques mots sans être repérée.

« Tout va bien ? demandai-je dans le plus infime des murmures.

_— _Oui… répondit-il d'une voix toujours inaudible. Et vous ?

En guise de réponse, je clignais des yeux pour économiser le peu de salive qui restait dans ma bouche. Restant sur le qui-vive, je me devais de guetter le moindre mouvement dans notre direction, un quelconque signe qui pouvait supposer qu'ils nous surveillaient. Etrangement, leur joute verbale semblait bien plus les intéresser que notre présence et ce n'était qu'un avantage de plus pour moi.

« Pardonnez-moi Sakura, murmura la voix de mon voisin.

_— _Hein ?

_— _Votre présence ici. C'est entièrement ma faute, vous ne devriez pas vous retrouver dans une telle position à votre âge. Pardonnez-moi… ajouta t-il en fermant les yeux. »

Des larmes coulèrent doucement sur ses joues et je ne pouvais que le fixer, désemparée par le ton de sa voix et par la vision de cette homme pourtant si humble, en proie à une terreur que moi-même je ne ressentais pas. Peut-être bien que là, en ce moment même, j'étais encore trop naïve…

« Ebisu-san… soufflai-je.

_— _On ne vous dérange pas ? murmura brusquement une voix à quelques centimètres de moi. »

A peine eussé-je le temps de réagir qu'une main agrippa brutalement mon bras, me forçant à me lever précipitamment tandis qu'une vive douleur parcourait mes jambes, l'inactivité les ayant rendu aussi molles que du coton. J'entendis la voix d'Ebisu-san crier mon prénom jusqu'à ce qu'un coup porté à son visage n'alerte mon attention, m'obligeant à me retourner vers lui.

« Arrêtez ! m'époumonai-je en me débattant quelque peu. Il n'a rien fait, c'est moi qui lui ai parlé ! »

Avec violence, je me retrouvais jetée contre le mur adjacent, ma tête cognant brutalement contre ce dernier. Fermant les yeux dans une grimace de douleur, je les rouvris subitement à l'entente de faibles gémissements, me heurtant à la vue de cet homme dont le visage me semblait être celui d'un cadavre. Du sang coulait de son nez, les lunettes qu'il portait précédemment sur son nez se trouvaient à présent à ses genoux. Lentement, mon regard dériva vers celles-ci, fixant les fissures présentes sur l'un des verres. Mon espoir en était au même niveau à présent, _brisé_. Je venais de commettre la deuxième erreur, celle qui ne pardonnerait pas. Tout à coup, une ombre se glissa dans mon champ de vision et je relevais mes prunelles pour affronter celles remplies de fureur de mon interlocuteur. Un rictus agacé était dessiné sur ses lèvres, comme pour mieux me terroriser. Ce qui ne rata pas, ou peu…

« Sakura, hein ? »

Le coup porté à ma joue résultant de cette dernière phrase me projeta entièrement sur le sol, mes lèvres fermement serrées pour m'empêcher de crier sous la violence de ce geste. Cela faisait mal certes, mais la vue d'Ebisu-san m'empêchait de ressentir ma propre douleur. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faiblir, pas maintenant. Si je voulais nous empêcher une mort quasi-certaine à tous les deux, je ne le pouvais pas. Il dépendait de moi, et qu'il puisse penser être responsable de ma présence ici me déchirait intérieurement. Parce qu'au final, j'avais pris seule cette décision et que dans le fond, le véritable responsable de notre prise d'otage, c'était moi.

_« Mademoiselle Haruno ?_

___— _Oui ? répondis-je en tournant la tête vers la femme derrière le comptoir.

___— _Ebisu-san va vous recevoir, vous pouvez monter. »

_Lui souriant timidement, je me levais et m'inclinais en la remerciant, avant de me __diriger vers les escaliers dans le hall. Depuis que j'avais posé un pied à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment, mon estomac semblait noué, je me sentais particulièrement mal à l'aise. Mon sac de cours sur mon épaule, je montais les marches qui menaient à l'étage, songeant rapidement à ma tenue qui laissait quelque peu à désirer. N'ayant pas eu le temps de rentrer me changer, j'avais été obligée de venir directement après le lycée, portant encore mon uniforme. Je ne désirais qu'une seule chose, rentrer chez moi et prendre un bon bain chaud avant de me glisser sous ma couette. _

_Seulement voilà, ce rendez-vous était important et je n'avais pu me décommander. Même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu de toute manière. Les raisons de ma présence dans cette banque ne me réjouissaient pas forcément, et j'avais du prendre sur moi-même pour ne pas refuser de venir. Ebisu-san, mon banquier et directeur de cette banque, en était parfaitement conscient. M'ayant expliqué que c'était une obligation pour moi de venir, je n'avais eu d'autre choix que de me résilier, pensant uniquement au fait que ce rendez-vous marquerait enfin la fin de ce cauchemar, mais aussi le début d'un renouveau. C'était la seule raison de ma présence ici. _

_Une fois arrivée en haut, je demandais mon chemin à un employé qui m'indiqua la porte que je cherchais. Je le remerciais puis me dirigeais vers la dite porte, le cœur un peu lourd. Inspirant longuement pour m'apporter un semblant de motivation, je levais ma main pour frapper doucement sur le battant de la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix m'incite à entrer. Je tournais aussitôt la poignée et entrais dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte, puis me retournais pour m'incliner vers mon interlocuteur, qui s'inclina à son tour avant de désigner la chaise qui se trouvait devant son bureau. _

_« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. »_

_Acquiesçant d'un hochement de la tête, je m'avançais vers la chaise et m'asseyais, plissant ma jupe et posant mon sac sur mes cuisses. Comme il s'approchait d'une armoire pour y chercher quelque chose, je m'autorisais à le détailler, mon regard émeraude fixé sur sa personne. Il semblait avoir dans la quarantaine tout au plus, les faibles plis sur son front m'incitant à penser qu'il n'avait pas l'air si âgé mais qu'il était plutôt un homme plein d'expérience. Cet homme paraissait intimidant au premier abord, et pourtant j'arrivais à déceler chez lui une sorte de bonté, je m'en étais déjà rendue compte au téléphone mais la personne qui se trouvait en face moi confirmait mes pensées. C'était un homme sûr, un homme de confiance. _

_« Ah le voilà ! s'exclama t-il en tenant un dossier rouge dans sa main. »_

_M'accordant un bref sourire auquel je répondis doucement, je le vis s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, se calant confortablement sur le dossier de celui-ci. Visiblement il comptait faire durer notre entrevue, là où moi je mourrais d'envie de l'écourter. Sous mon regard légèrement blasé, il ouvrit le dossier et y jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de le refermer en soupirant. Puis il se pencha vers moi, le regard brusquement sérieux à travers ses lunettes sombres._

_« Bon, comment allez-vous depuis notre dernière conversation ?_

___— _Bien, je vous remercie, murmurai-je évasivement. J'aimerais aller droit au but si ça ne vous ennuie pas…

___— _Non, non, je comprends parfaitement ! répondit-il en souriant doucement. Vous êtes lycéenne après tout, vous avez sans doute mieux à faire que d'entendre un discours d'un vieux rabougris comme moi.

___— _Je vous rassure, vous n'êtes pas aussi vieux que vous le prétendez, ris-je doucement. Mais j'aimerais en finir avec tout ça… disons une bonne fois pour toutes.

___— _C'est compréhensible mademoiselle Haruno, ce que vous avez vécu est… Bref, venons en aux faits, ajouta t-il précipitamment sous mon regard peiné. Nous sommes là pour parler de la somme dont vous avez héritée de votre… tutrice c'est cela ?

___— _Ma tante, rectifiai-je. Koichi Tsunade était la sœur de mon père, et même si elle m'a élevée je n'aime pas que l'on parle d'elle comme ma simple tutrice.

___— _C'est pourtant le cas non ? Vous… vous n'avez pas eu de contact avec votre père depuis longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

___— _Pas depuis plusieurs années en effet. Mais vous savez déjà tout ça non ?

___— _Hum, excusez-moi d'être aussi impudent, murmura t-il soudain gêné. Mais vous comprenez, la situation n'est pas si simple, l'héritage laissé par votre tante doit forcément être partagé entre les parents restants… Et étant donné que nous n'avons eu mention d'aucun testament, une moitié vous revient de droit et l'autre moitié… à votre père. Vous comprenez ?

___— _Parfaitement, répondis-je en baissant les yeux. Ça m'est égal de savoir que mon père touchera une partie de cet argent, il peut même prendre ma part s'il le désire.

___— _Haha, ça ce n'est pas possible. Pensez plutôt à ce que vous pourriez faire de cette argent… Vous en êtes à votre dernière année de lycée si je ne m'abuse, j'imagine que vous envisagez d'entrer à Todai l'an prochain, non ? »

_Sur le coup, je ne parvins pas à trouver de réponse. Lorsque Tsunade était encore en vie, oui, j'avais envisagé l'idée d'aller à l'université l'an prochain. Elle m'avait grandement encouragée à choisir les meilleures facultés, ne cessant de me répéter que mes capacités valaient la peine d'être exploitées et d'être reconnues. Mais à présent qu'elle m'avait quittée, ce rêve me paraissait loin, très loin…_

_« A vrai dire, repris-je en tournant mon visage, ma main crispée sur mon sac, je ne suis plus sûre de moi. Je sais que ma tante voulait que je continue mes études, mais beaucoup de choses ont changé avec sa mort._

___— _Je comprends… Mais dites-vous qu'elle préfèrerait sans doute que vous utilisiez cet argent à bon escient, pour vos études par exemple, plutôt que d'arrêter vos cours pour travailler je ne sais où, ajouta t-il, s'octroyant mon regard. Enfin, je ne peux pas décider à votre place, cet argent vous appartient après tout !

___— _Je… merci, murmurai-je en souriant légèrement. Vous êtes la seule personne qui se soucie de mon avenir depuis Tsunade.

___— _Je me mets à sa place, vous êtes jeune Sakura, vous avez la vie devant vous. Et je suis certain que votre tante aurait voulu que vous réussissiez à gravir les échelons, qu'elle soit à vos côtés ou non. Et puis vous êtes seule maintenant, assumer la charge d'un appartement alors que vous êtes lycéenne n'est sûrement pas la meilleure des solutions. Mais bref, assez parlé ! Je vous ai retenue déjà trop longtemps, excusez-moi, bafouilla t-il dans un sourire gêné. »

_Décidément cette homme était assez incroyable ! Même mes professeurs au lycée ne m'accordaient pas autant d'attention, alors qu'ils me côtoyaient depuis bien plus longtemps que lui… _

_« Ce n'est rien, lui assurai-je en souriant à nouveau. Merci de m'encourager ainsi._

___— _C'est tout naturel ! Bon, je vais chercher les papiers qu'il vous faut signer, ajouta t-il en se levant. »

_Il contourna son bureau pour passer derrière moi afin de se diriger vers la porte et sortir de la pièce. Puis soudain, des coups de feu suivis de cris perçants se retentirent, me faisant sursauter sur le coup. Le cœur battant sous l'effet du choc, je tournais lentement la tête vers la porte entrouverte, Ebisu-san étant sorti sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Bon sang… Ces cris, ces coups de feu… d'où provenaient-ils ? Mon esprit ne pouvait pas m'avoir joué un tour, impossible. Je plaquais ma main sur ma bouche, la bile montant à mon palais sous la terreur grandissante qui commençait à s'immiscer en moi. Des bruits de pas précipités attirèrent mon attention et je tombais de ma chaise, n'ayant qu'une seule pensée en tête, la peur de mourir. Une main poussa la porte entrebâillée et je fermais aussitôt les yeux, avant de sentir une légère pression sur mon épaule._

_« Ne craignez rien Sakura, c'est moi. »_

_Lentement, j'ouvris mes paupières pour rencontrer ses prunelles sombres effrayées à travers les verres de ses lunettes. S'il m'avait semblé si droit tout à l'heure, là, son regard trahissait sans peine la peur et l'anxiété qu'il ressentait. Voir Ebisu-san dans cet état m'apparaissait être quelque chose d'irréel, d'incompréhensible. Il devait sans doute avoir aussi peur que moi. Déglutissant avec peine et surtout cherchant les mots qui pouvaient convenir, j'enlevais ma main jadis portée à mes lèvres et respirais longuement, avalant le plus d'oxygène possible pour évacuer le stress qui commençait à m'engourdir._

_« Que… se passe t-il ? demandai-je, le souffle court et le regard rivé au sol, les yeux encore écarquillés._

_C'est un hold-up. Une prise d'otage. »_

_Le dernier mot qu'il prononça me fit l'effet d'une massue et je relevais brusquement la tête vers son visage, espérant y déceler une quelconque émotion qui me laisserait penser qu'il me faisait une blague de mauvais goût, ou bien qu'il avait tout simplement… raison. Ce qui était le cas. _

_« J'ai juste eu le temps d'apercevoir les employés à genoux, je ne sais même pas si l'un d'entre eux a été abattu, rien… _

___— _L-L'alarme aurait du être déclenchée non ? bafouillai-je, la voix légèrement tremblante.

___— _Soit ils n'en n'ont pas eu le temps, soit ces hommes l'ont désactivée. Dans tous les cas, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, c'est bien trop dangereux.

___— _M-Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser seul non plus ! répliquai-je. Imaginez qu'ils montent à l'étage et qu'ils vous trouvent, vous ne pouvez pas…

___— _Sakura, répondit-il fermement en m'agrippant les épaules. S'ils nous trouvent tous les deux, ils nous tueront sans hésiter. Ce sont des criminels, vous croyez qu'ils éprouveraient une quelconque pitié parce que vous êtes une lycéenne ? »

_Abasourdie par le poids de ses paroles, je baissais la tête, mordant ma lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Ce n'était en aucun cas le moment de faiblir, je me devais de garder mon calme._

_« Bon… lâcha t-il dans un soupir. Vous allez m'attendre ici, le temps que j'aille voir ce qu'il en est en bas._

___— _C-Comment ça ? Vous n'allez quand même pas…

___— _Il faut que j'aille voir ce qu'il se passe. C'est mon devoir, je suis le directeur après tout.

___— _D'accord… Mais s'il vous plaît, revenez-vite et soyez prudent, murmurai-je avec difficulté. »

_Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres et il se leva sous mon regard dépité, se dirigeant sans un bruit vers la porte. Je suivis ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se faufile à l'extérieur de la pièce, refermant la porte sur lui. La pièce plongée dans le silence, j'essayais d'écouter le moindre bruit, le plus infime son qui pouvait m'alerter. Seule, j'étais seule dans une salle vide, n'étant rien de plus qu'un fardeau pour cet homme qui était en train de mettre sa vie en danger. Me recroquevillant sur moi-même, j'enfouissais ma tête entre mes bras, tâchant de me calmer par un quelconque moyen. La situation était angoissante, j'avais tellement peur pour lui que je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mes tremblements. Les minutes défilaient lentement, et le calme régnant dans la salle loin de me rassurer au contraire me torturait. Je voulais qu'il revienne ici, je voulais sentir sa présence à mes côtés. En ce moment, il représentait l'unique personne susceptible de me comprendre, mon seul allié… _

_Soudain, le bruit de la poignée que l'on tournait me sortit de ma torpeur et je relevais aussitôt mon visage, mon expression se figeant lentement. Une arme braqué sur sa tempe, les bras immobilisés dans son dos, Ebisu-san se tenait devant moi, le regard apeuré. Toute son attention était fixée sur moi et je me demandais comment il pouvait se soucier de ma personne alors que sa propre vie était menacée. L'homme dont la main tenait l'arme décala doucement son visage et je me sentis brusquement vulnérable, me heurtant au regard le plus sombre qu'il m'eut été donné de voir. Il cligna des yeux, visiblement surpris de me voir. Ma présence ici n'avait-elle donc aucun sens ? A la limite de l'évanouissement, je laissais mon regard dériver à nouveau vers le visage d'Ebisu-san, à présent fermé. Ses lèvres pincées trahissaient son envie de crier, mais la chose qui me frappa le plus fut le sentiment que je déchiffrais sans peine dans son regard. La culpabilité. Et le remord d'avoir échoué._

oOoOoOoOoOo

« C'est ta faute ce qu'il vient de se passer Sasori ! Itachi avait pourtant dit de ne pas toucher aux otages putain !

_— _Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi Naruto. Ils m'y ont forcé, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire, rien de plus.

_— _Et _la_ frapper, t'étais obligé aussi ? s'écria le blond en me désignant du doigt. »

Emettant un juron, l'homme aux prunelles marrons s'écarta du blond, avant de sortir brusquement de la salle, claquant la porte sans ménagement. Le mur trembla sous l'impact du coup, ce qui réveilla ma douleur à ma joue. Vu la manière dont mon visage avait rencontré le carrelage, il était évident que j'allais écoper d'un bel hématome. Mais je m'en fichais, mon esprit était uniquement rivé vers Ebisu-san, dont le regard était baissé vers le sol. Une longue trace de sang séché se dessinait jusqu'à son menton, et quelques gouttes traînaient sur le carrelage blanc. Cette vue me révulsait, intensifiant un peu plus la haine que je ressentais à l'égard de ces hommes. Oui, je les _haïssais_.

Le blond qui s'ennuyait tout à l'heure parcourait la pièce de long en large, ne cessant de psalmodier des mots incompréhensibles, me jetant parfois quelques regards. J'avais remarqué l'inquiétude qu'il semblait éprouver à mon égard et cette dernière me troublait quelque peu à vrai dire. J'étais un otage comme un autre, il n'avait pas à ressentir de la compassion pour moi. C'était lui qui m'avait relevée après que je me sois retrouvée à terre, et bizarrement il avait fait cela avec douceur, bien loin de la violence dont avait fait preuve celui qui se nommait Sasori. Je n'avais pas oublié le regard empli de haine qu'il m'avait jeté avant de me frapper, et la manière si détachée dont il avait prononcé mon prénom. Entendre les trois syllabes qui constituaient ce dernier de sa bouche m'avait particulièrement dégoûtée.

Ils n'étaient plus que trois dans la pièce, l'autre blond étant sorti pour aller je ne sais où. Et alors que celui dont le prénom me semblait être Naruto – à ce que j'avais cru comprendre – arpentait la pièce comme un furieux, le brun restait stoïque, le visage toujours aussi impassible. Ses paupières étaient toujours closes et je me demandais bêtement à quoi il pouvait réfléchir dans un moment pareil. Détaillant son visage, je me rendis compte qu'il possédait les traits les plus doux que j'avais jamais vu chez un homme. Sa mâchoire finement dessinée, son nez droit et les quelques mèches sur son front n'enlevaient rien à son physique, bien au contraire. Tout en lui semblait _attractif_. La couleur de ses cheveux était aussi noire que l'était celle de ses prunelles, que je me rappelais terriblement envoûtantes. Angoissantes aussi. Je devais reconnaître qu'il était réellement beau, peut-être même que je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'une telle envergure auparavant. Comme s'il sentait l'insistance trop importante de mon regard, il rouvrit subitement les paupières et plongea son regard dans le mien l'espace d'une seconde, avant que je ne détourne brusquement la tête, sentant cependant mes joues rougir très légèrement. Me comporter ainsi m'agaçait au plus haut point, je n'avais pas à le dévisager de cette manière. C'était tout simplement impoli, et puis même, il était l'un des leurs, rien de plus qu'un _criminel_.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau avant d'être refermée, et je levais lentement les yeux vers l'homme qui se trouvait en face de moi. Le dit Sasori.

« T'as été chercher quoi ? murmura le blond.

_— _Occupe-toi de tes affaires, rétorqua l'autre en s'accroupissant devant moi. »

Comme sa main s'approcha de mon visage, je fermais les yeux en me crispant avant de sentir un contact froid sur ma peau, soulageant la légère douleur présente dans ma joue. Rouvrant les paupières, je le laissais appuyer délicatement sur ma blessure, plongée dans son regard qui semblait s'être adouci. Lui aussi possédait des traits plutôt doux, sans omettre l'intensité de ses prunelles. Même s'il n'était pas aussi séduisant que l'était le brun, il ne manquait pas de charme, avec ses cheveux aussi rouges que du sang. D'où venait ce brusque revirement, lui qui n'avait éprouvé aucun scrupule à me jeter à terre, pourquoi chercher à se faire pardonner maintenant ? Comme si le fait de soulager ma blessure allait panser la plaie présente dans ma poitrine… Puis mon regard se détacha du sien pour se poser vers la personne assise derrière lui et un élan de colère me submergea à nouveau.

« Pas moi, murmurai-je simplement.

_— _Pardon ?

_— _Il en a plus besoin que moi, répondis-je en désignant Ebisu-san du regard. »

Un rictus déforma son visage, mais il continua d'appliquer doucement le tissu imbibé d'eau sur ma joue, comme si ce que je venais de dire lui importait peu. Comment pouvait-il…

« Arrêtez.

_— _Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir de soulager ta douleur tout de même, murmura t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Je m'en voudrais que ton beau visage garde des séquelles de mon coup.

_— _Ce n'est qu'un hématome, rétorquai-je doucement. Je vous en prie, occupez-vous de lui plutôt.

_— _Et tu espères aussi que je vais le détacher et le laisser se promener tranquillement dans la pièce rien que pour tes beaux yeux ? répondit-il en souriant narquoisement. Ma belle, je ne suis pas aussi con que ça tu sais…

_— _Elle a raison, murmura soudainement le brun, s'attirant nos regards respectifs. Deidara l'a mis en piteux état je te signale.

Tiens, tiens ! Moi qui croyais que tu avais perdu ta langue Sasuke, marmonna le roux en se relevant. Fais-le toi-même si tu y tiens tellement.

_— _Tu t'occupes bien d'elle, alors pourquoi pas de lui ? commença à son tour le blond en s'avançant, la voix légèrement tranchante.

_— _Ne recommences pas à me chercher Naruto, je ne t'ai peut-être pas frappé tout à l'heure mais ça pourrait vite arriver.

_— _Crois-moi c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque non plus, répliqua le dit Naruto en s'avançant un peu plus. »

Sans prévenir, le roux l'agrippa par le colback mais le bruit de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir attira l'attention de tous, laissant apparaître l'homme à la voix grave de tout à l'heure. Son regard noir balaya rapidement la pièce, s'attardant sur les deux jeunes hommes toujours aussi proches l'un de l'autre, avant de se poser vers Ebisu-san et finalement sur moi. Dès lors que je croisais son regard, j'eus comme un mauvais pressentiment. Au fil de leurs discussions, j'avais finir par en déduire que cet homme était l'inquisiteur de cette prise d'otage, qu'il était en quelque sorte leur chef. Je devais reconnaître que le charisme qu'il dégageait, combiné à couleur de ses iris le rendait différent, débordant d'assurance. Une part de mon esprit nota qu'il ressemblait étrangement au brun à l'air imperturbable, peut-être étaient-ils frères ou autre… Son regard se détacha de mon visage aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu et un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, seul bruit dans le calme régnant dans la pièce.

« Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas toucher aux otages ?

_— _C'est Sasori qui a merdé ! s'écria le blond en se dégageant de l'emprise de ce dernier.

_— _Sasori ?

_— _Cette petite garce et ce type étaient en train de parler entre eux, répliqua le roux. J'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste, c'est tout.

_— _Deidara m'a prévenu oui, murmura le dit Itachi. Excuse-moi, mais quand je vois la couleur de la joue de cette fille sans parler du sang sur le visage de cet homme, j'ai un peu de mal à croire que cela était juste.

_— _C'est Deidara qui a frappé le vieux !

Et lever la main sur une gamine tu trouves ça normal peut-être ? s'écria le blond, le regard sombre.

Ça suffit Naruto, intervint celui à la voix grave. Ce qui est fait est fait, et de toute manière je ne suis pas venu là pour vous entendre vous prendre la tête, si vous êtes incapables de bosser entre vous c'est votre problème, pas le mien. »

_— _La dureté de son ton sembla calmer les ardeurs du blond et du roux, ce dernier s'écartant en pestant pour s'appuyer contre le mur. Puis lentement, le brun impassible s'approcha de l'homme à la voix grave, m'obligeant à constater davantage la ressemblance frappante entre ces deux là. Il me jeta un bref regard, sentant probablement que je les regardais mais je ne détournais pas la tête pour autant. Et le pressentiment présent dans ma poitrine ne faisait que s'intensifier, sans que je ne comprenne réellement pourquoi.

« Alors ? murmura le brun.

_— _C'est terminé. »

Sa dernière phrase me fit écarquiller les yeux, croyant avoir mal entendu. Que venait-il de dire ? Que c'était… fini ? Non, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Tournant mon visage, je constatais qu'Ebisu-san me regardait, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard. J'aurais voulu lui rendre le même regard, partager son soulagement de savoir que c'était bel et bien terminé mais… quelque chose m'en empêchait. Ce ressentiment trop insistant m'empêchait d'espérer que ce cauchemar allait s'achever. Etais-je si stupide de ne pas vouloir y croire, ou bien…

« On a récupéré l'argent présent dans le coffre, continua t-il. Deidara et Hidan sont en route.

_— _Je trouve que ça a été assez vite cette fois-ci, à Osaka on avait mis plus de temps que ça ! s'exclama le blond.

_— _C'est de l'organisation tout simplement. On ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant, on ne sait jamais…

_— _Attendez ! s'écria soudainement Ebisu-san. »

L'homme à la voix grave se retourna aussitôt vers lui, plongeant son regard d'encre dans les prunelles toujours aussi apeurées de son interlocuteur.

« Oui ?

_— _Est-ce que vous… est-ce que quelqu'un en bas est… mort ? demanda péniblement Ebisu-san, la voix secouée de légers tremblements.

_— _Rassurez-vous, il n'y aucune victime. Désolé pour tout ça.

_— _D-Désolé ? Vous êtes _désolé_ ? bafouilla Ebisu-san, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres. »

Sous mon regard inerte, je le vis tâcher de se relever, prenant appui sur ses genoux. Son regard me semblait à présent n'être fait que de haine et d'amertume, de _vengeance_. Un frisson parcourut mon échine et je serrais les dents, priant de toutes mes forces pour qu'il ne commette pas de geste stupide. Il ne le fallait pas, impérativement pas ! Il tituba légèrement mais parvint à se redresser entièrement, son souffle à présent saccadé. Et celui qui semblait être leur chef resta parfaitement stoïque, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. A mes yeux, il agissait normalement mais j'étais parfaitement certaine que pour Ebisu-san, cet homme ne faisait que le narguer. Et je ne pouvais réellement l'en blâmer de penser à ceci…

« Est-ce que vous savez ce que l'on ressent lorsque tout bascule autour de vous ? Vous connaissez ce sentiment, vous l'avez déjà ressenti ? murmura Ebisu-san d'une voix amère.

_— _S'il vous plaît, rasseyez-vous et calmez-vous.

_— _Me calmer ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Vous trouvez cela admissible de faire subir une telle atrocité à une jeune fille de son âge ? continua t-il en s'avançant doucement.

_— _Monsieur, reprit l'homme en face de lui. Retournez à votre place.

_— _Arrêtez de me dire ce que je dois faire ! s'écria brusquement Ebisu-san, avant de faire quelques pas de plus. »

Il n'eut guère le temps de faire quelques pas que le roux l'empoigna brutalement avant de le jeter à terre, le cri de douleur d'Ebisu-san résonnant dans la salle. J'allais crier lorsqu'une main se plaqua sur ma bouche, tandis qu'une autre main enroulée autour de ma taille me relevait sans une douceur particulière. Incapable de bouger, les larmes dévalaient mes joues devant ce spectacle d'horreur, je ne voulais pas voir la suite, non je ne le voulais pas. Sous mon regard désemparé, le roux sortit lentement un revolver de sa poche avant de braquer le canon dans la direction de cet homme qui me fixait, un faible et triste sourire sur son visage. Comme si il s'y était préparé, comme si il n'attendait qu'une chose, sa propre mort. La seule manière à ses yeux d'expier une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise, une chose dont il n'était pas responsable. Puis le doigt se posa sur la gâchette et ma respiration se coupa.

« Désolé, murmura simplement le roux.

_— _Sasori non ! »

Et le coup fendit le silence salvateur, de légères éclaboussures de sang s'éparpillant de par et autre sur le mur et le sol. Les yeux exorbités, je laissais échapper un long cri de douleur et de fureur à la vue de ce corps inerte, celui de cet homme qui au péril de sa vie avait tenté jusqu'à la fin de me protéger. Il s'était sacrifié pour moi, c'était ça la vérité. Cette main toujours plaquée sur mes lèvres continuait d'étouffer mon cri, et la force de cette pression autour de mes hanches m'empêchait de me débattre comme je le voulais. A travers ma vue brouillée j'eus le temps d'entrevoir l'homme à la voix grave se jeter sur le roux pour le frapper, mais c'était de loin la dernière chose qui m'importait. Tout était flou devant mes yeux, je n'arrivais plus à respirer mais le cri qui sortait de mes lèvres ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter, évacuant la multitude de sentiments que je ressentais. Puis je sentis un coup porté à l'arrière de mon crâne et mon corps devient subitement lourd, mes paupières se fermant lentement pour me plonger dans les brumes de mon subconscient.

_« Il n'aurait pas du mourir, non il n'aurait pas du. Et j'assumerai les conséquences de ce geste. Je leur ferais payer. »_

* * *

Et voilà :) j'espère que ça vous a plu, que ça vous a encore une fois transporté dans la terreur de Sakura et tout ça... S'il y a des fautes je m'excuse, je l'avais écrit très tard dans la nuit et j'avais pas relu x) so... impressions? Je suis à votre écoute.

Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une excellente journée, Mireba-chan.


End file.
